The present invention generally relates to a wheel suspension assembly for a vehicle and, more particularly, to a wheel suspension assembly having a horizontally aligned ball joint assembly.
A wheel suspension assembly for a vehicle typically includes a knuckle or a spindle that rotatably supports one of the front and/or rear wheels of the vehicle. A tie rod, control arm or other suspension member may be rotatably coupled to the knuckle with a ball stud. The ball stud has a shank portion with a tapered external surface at one end and a substantially spherically shaped ball at the other end. Typically, the ball stud is vertically oriented relative to the ground. Because the stud is retained using a taper fit, it is difficult to accurately locate the center of the ball at a desired distance from the horizontally extending axis about which the wheels rotate.
The positioning problem exists because the taper is typically a small angle. As such, even a small dimensional change in stud diameter or tapered hole size results in a relatively large variation in the position of the center of the ball stud relative to the wheel axis of rotation. Some independent rear suspensions require very accurately positioned ball joints to maintain the desired vehicle handling characteristics.
One solution to the present issue would be to reduce the tolerances on the tapered surfaces of the knuckle and the ball stud to position the ball within a desired tolerance. However, the cost of manufacturing such assemblies may be prohibitive. Accordingly, it is desirable to manufacture a wheel suspension assembly having an accurately positioned ball in an economically feasible manner.
The present invention relates to a wheel suspension assembly for a vehicle operable to travel across a ground surface. The wheel suspension assembly includes a first suspension member, a second suspension member, a wheel rotatably coupled to the first suspension member and a ball stud interconnecting the first and second suspension members. The ball stud includes a ball and a tapered shaft. The tapered shaft extends along a longitudinal axis. One of the first and second suspension members includes a ball socket in receipt of the ball. The other of the first and second suspension members includes a tapered bore in the receipt of the tapered shaft. The longitudinal axis of the tapered shaft is oriented substantially parallel to the ground surface.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.